


Only eyes for you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Past Aymeric/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	Only eyes for you

When Alisaie has said in front of G'raha that Kara was popular and one celebrity in Ishgard, Kara was a little uncomfortable because he was jealous of the past of Kara and Aymeric.  
He knew he doesn't have to worry anymore but he was still insecure.

Kara was trying to say at Alisaie "Stop"

And Alisaie wanted to tease her, she expected more Thancred to do that than Alisaie but before she leaves she said to Kara "He has only eyes for you G'raha"

When they were only them Kara take the hand of G'raha and said "You know that during my time at Ishgard before I meet you again I have tried to move on when you were in the pillar. So..."

And G'raha kissed her and said "Don't worry, you have explained to me the first time we have made love that I wasn't the only one"

"Even if I have break up with him..."

"I know but I don't have to worry because now I'm with you and one day I hope to meet him really and prove that I'm with you"

G'raha liked to put a hickey on Kara for say "You're mine"

And while thinking about it Kara was blushing and G'raha have said to Kara "Go I will wait for you, my love"


End file.
